startrekfrontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Robert Peirce
Early Life: Walter Robert Peirce was born on May 18th, 2333 to Robert Isaiah Peirce and Gloria Emmaline Peirce, onboard his father's ship the USS Odyssey. Both of his parents served in starfleet, His father was a commander and executive officer onboard the Odyssey and his mother served as the ship's Chief Medical Officer. Walter Peirce was born and raised on the Odyssey for the first four years of his life, until a Conflict with the Cardassians forced Robert Peirce to evacuate all the civilian Personnell from the ship, including his wife and son. From age four onward, Peirce lived on earth with his mother and attended Archer Elementary school in San Francisco, California and Zephram Cochrane High School in Bozeman, Montana. During his first year at Zephram Cochrane High School, Peirce's Mother was killed in a shuttle accident. Peirce never got over the loss he felt, and his behavior and attitude began to change. The rift that had started to form between him and his father when he was a small child grew stronger with each passing day until Peirce's Senior year, when He and his Father were no longer on speaking terms. He lived alone for his entire High School career, being aided by his neighbors from his home town of Oak Ridge, Tennessee and from Starfleet Command, who believed it was their responsibility to help out. At the age of 18, upon graduation from High School, recieving the highest academic honors possible for a High School student, Peirce applied for and recieved a civilian contractor position with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. For four years, Peirce helped build and re-design the city of San Francisco. His direct work includes the Grounds at Starfleet Academy, Starfleet Headquarters, and the Federation Council Meeting Hall in San Francisco. While in the middle of his contract, Peirce was involved in an altercation after a late night in the "Milky Way Club". After insulting several drunk Marines, a bar fight ensued. Impressed with Peirce's ability to handle himself against the odds, the bloodied and bruised Colonel Benjamin Potter extended his hand to Peirce in the back of an ambulance, and offered him a position in the Federation Marines. The Thirty-Two year old Peirce climbed the ranks quickly, making Sergeant in just two years of service. The highly decorated soldier was then given another opportunity to become a part of the biggest secret the Federation has ever had. Logistical Operations and Discharge: On the eve of Walter's Thirty-Third birthday, Walter Peirce was approached by a man whom he had known in passing, but would soon become his closest friend. Commodore Klaw, head of Federation Logistical Operations, offered Peirce a Position in the unit, as a unit commander. A little leary of the secret society, Peirce accepted the post, and went on to build and command the USS Iwo Jima, a heavilly modified Defiant Class Starship. it was five years later, in 2371, When Walter Peirce was forced to put a series of promising young Starfleet officers and Marines through selection, after a tragic accident which left eight of his men dead. The men and women he selected went on to prove their worth, battling Klingons, Unknown Alien Technologies, Changellings, and even the Federation Council. It was in his first tour of duty with these people that led him to understand the responsibilities of command, and the outcomes of one's actions. Peirce was dishonorably discharged from service in March, 2372 and branded as a war criminal for starting the Klingon-Federation Conflict. Peirce quickly escaped custody after the ruling, and was not seen nor heard from for over a year. Peirce's Private Army, The Zenas Expanse, and The Normandy Peirce was found on a hidden moon base in the heart of the Badlands. He had managed to mass a sizeable force of soldiers, mercenaries, and convicts running from the law. These men were bound together by a new code of honor and discipline, which gave them all a new sense of purpose. Simply known as "The Minute Men", Peirce's army stood far apart from the Maquis, but offered non-military assistance to the people Peirce termed the "Innocent Maquis". During Peirce's time on the run, Peirce discovered an ancient alien ship, adrift in space, unpon studying the logs, Peirce's knack for languages helped him understand the syntax, and he quickly discovered the history of an ancient alien race known as "The Suulru". The Vessel, known in the Suulurian language as "Normanduli", was named "Normandy" by Peirce, as he bagan to overhaul the ship's systems. The Computer Core, after it's completion, began to show signs of artificial intelligence. It was this very thing which led to Peirce being transported off the ship, and the Normandy being sent on the run - crewless. Peirce made it his mission to re-gain control of the ship, and was about to come across a series of old friends to help him. Reunion with the Iwo Jima, Trapped in the Expanse, and the Subsequent escape (More to come) Category:Crew Bios